drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiden Tarr
Description Age: 20 Nationality: Illianer Height: 5' 8" Weight: 145 lbs. Hair: Dirty Blond, Cropped to Shoulder-length Eyes: Oceanic Blue Personality: Headstrong and independent, Kaiden was born and raised on the rougher side of Illian, the side that most people avoid out of sheer fright. With a foul mouth, a quick temper, and the guts to back it up, Kaiden wasn’t one regularly picked on. Accustomed to pain, he was widely known as the boy who cared as little for himself, as he did for others. Despite his lethargic view on the world, Kaiden is fiercely passionate. Never starting things he can’t finish and never finishing things he didn’t start, he is a hard-working and responsible man. Past his apathy, Kaiden’s loyalty to his friends and family is unfailing. Due to the area his was raised in though, he isn’t quick to befriend, or trust, anybody, or anything. Always wary and ever expecting a fight, Kaiden developed a keen sense of observation, constantly surveying his surroundings. Despite Kaiden's Illianer roots, his years serving at a young age as a hand on a ship broke him of his thick accent. Although many times it slips, his accent rarely gives him away as Illianer. Strengths: + Physical Prowess + Keen Observation + Fervor + Strong conscience Weaknesses: - Stubbornness - Unwillingness to extend his Friendship - Lack of Trust History Out of five other siblings, Kaiden was from right in the middle. With two older sisters, a younger brother, and a younger sister, Kaiden wasn’t given the most attention from his family. To him though, that wasn’t a problem. Staying out late, getting into trouble, and starting and ending fights was usually the entirety of Kaiden’s day. Being the eldest boy in the family though, meant that when he became old enough to fish, his days went from play to work. The Tarr family didn’t have much, and all the extra income brought in from a second set of hands in his father’s boat was enough for them to start saving, although for what, Kaiden was never sure. One day out at sea, on a normal day of fishing, clouds quickly consumed the sky and the ocean became dangerously choppy. Kaiden’s father’s small fishing boat wasn’t sturdy enough to take the onslaught of the oncoming storm. Not being able to row fast enough, the storm rolled in and the boat capsized. Kaiden’s father had a lame leg, and wasn’t a very good swimmer. They were too far out, and could barely see the shoreline through the driving rain. Despite the freezing temperatures, stormy seas, and limited visibility, Kaiden knew which way to swim, and pulled his father along. Pretty soon though, the swim was too tiring for Kaiden to support both his and his father’s weight. His father screamed at him to let him go, to get himself to shore, but Kaiden refused to listen and nearly drowned himself. His father took his knife and slit his own throat at sea, forcing Kaiden to let the limp body drift away as he struggled to get back to land. Once there Kaiden stopped in an alleyway, too racked in sobs to go home alone. There he sat for hours, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes stinging from the salt of the sea, and in shock over the suddenness of his father’s death. The vision of his father's slit throat burned in his mind, and he kept shuddering with the thought that he was soaked in his father’s blood. When Kaiden finally made it home, he stripped down, burned his clothes, and lied in bed for weeks without saying a word. Images of his father were so great in his mind that once he even cried out and tore at his own eyes. His mother had to hold him down as she sent one of his sisters to get a Healer, who gave him some foul tasting, and smelling, concoction to put him to sleep. After that Kaiden felt strong enough to get around and move again, and after only a few short weeks he was back to himself again, although the pang of guilt over his father’s death still nagged at him. He never told the whole story about what happened to his father either, not even to his mother. Not even two months after his father’s death, Kaiden’s other siblings were out playing near the ocean when three big burly men came into his house, knocked him down and went after his mother. Kaiden was frozen still in shock, when he saw a knife lying nearby. He waited too long to act, and the third man grabbed him by the throat and pulled his hair as he tried to force him to watch them hurt his mother. When they couldn’t get him to open his eyes, the butt of the man’s weapon slammed against the side of Kaiden’s head, knocking him unconscious. With the aid of some of his father’s old friends, Kaiden buried his mother before his siblings made it home. They mourned when they learned of their mother’s death, but Kaiden was, by now, numb to the pain of loss. His mother’s sister took them in, but Kaiden never had a liking for her or his cousins. Soon after they moved to live with her, Kaiden packed his things and left in the night, he was only thirteen years old. Kaiden somehow ended up as little more than a recruited slave aboard a cargo ship. After several years of mistreatment on the boat, Kaiden set off for the second time to find a job on a farm. Luckily, after not too much traveling, Kaiden found a kind family with a large farm on the border of Illian and Altara. Without asking any questions about his past, they took him in, and treated him as family. The farming family had a daughter named Cara, whom Kaiden grew very fond of. After three years though, a group of bandits came through the area, and they were far too many for Kaiden and Cara’s father to hold at bay, they took both Cara and her mother to the barn where they too were raped and murdered as Kaiden and the father lied unconscious in the house. As soon as Kaiden awoke, his heart sank at seeing both Cara and her mother hanging naked, bloodied, and partially dismembered, from a tree. In a blind rage, Kaiden felt a strange power boil up within him as he fell to his knees. An ear-splitting scream came from his lungs just as the entire barn flew up flames so hot he could feel the heat from hundreds of yards away. He was sure the entire nations of Illian and Altara could see the blaze. Kaiden couldn’t figure out how he had done it, or how to do it again, but both luckily, and unfortunately, at that time there was a very small company of Asha'man nearby. They tracked him down and told him they were taking him back to the Tower for proper training, because he would be a danger if he didn’t learn to use his power properly. Out of fear, Kaiden ran. He had been feeling ill from the nights events, he barely made it a few yards before doubling over. His body shook violently as his stomach heaved. Wracked with pain, he lost consciousness. He woke in a small uncomfortable bed, there was a male Asha'man sitting in a corner reading a book. The man smiled at Kaiden and explained that they were at the Black Tower. When he tried to sit up and run for the door, he found that he couldn’t move. Kaiden gave up his struggles, and agreed to remain at the Tower for proper training. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies